def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
DMX
DMX is a featured fighter in Def Jam Vendetta as a member of D-Mob's Crew. Biography Maybe it's because he spoiled us with three unforgettable albums in less than two years. Maybe it was just that voice. Or maybe it was just that growling spitfire delivery we couldn't get out of our head. Maybe it was simply that "Party Up"–that crazy up-tempo club jam that kept us rocking months after the most recent And Then There Was X album leveled off at five platinums–was still insane on the brain. For whatever the reason, lately we've been thinking about DMX, the artist whose bald head and shoulder-to-shoulder dog tattoo had gotten kids around the world barking and rhyming in loud bursts of manic, ghetto energy. His name is Earl Simmons, better known as the Dark Man X, and in three short years he has broken Billboard sales figures by debuting two albums at number one within the same year (It's Dark & Hell Is Hot and Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood). He has set the radio waves on fire with hits like "Get At Me Dog," "Ruff Ryders Anthem," "Slippin'," "It's On," and "Party Up." He has been on two record-breaking national tours, Survival of the Illest and Hard Knock Life, and starred in two feature films, Hype William's Belly and the box office smash Exit Wounds with Steven Seagal, whose $35 million first week take was the biggest ever for the action star. Now this multi-platinum, global phenomenon, the person who almost single-handedly shifted hip-hop's identity away from one of shiny suits and fancy cars to one defined by a survival-centered street life where heart, credibility, strength and loyalty meant as much as the phattest outfit or the baddest girl, is inviting us back into his bare-chested world for a fourth album. No amateurs allowed. The Great Depression, perhaps the Dark Man's finest work to date, is filled with the same stories of struggle and survival, pain, and ability to get by that have signified this dog's career. Eighteen years into a music career, four years into superstardom, DMX has managed to do it again. He's stayed with the same creative team who he considers family: Producers Grease, PK, and Swizz Beatz. And this time he's been able to take it even farther. How does he do it? Because he chooses to tell the honest tales of a real life. For that he's more than a rapper. Hear the beats, listen to the words, understand the meaning. And get spoiled again. Role In Def Jam Vendetta DMX is one of bosses in the game during story mode. The player fights him in The Junkyard to qualify for the Def Jam Tournament. Gallery 482644-djv_002.jpg 482653-djv_011.jpg 486220-defps2_021.jpg 499196_2004-03-22_05-767453_640w.jpg 499196_2004-03-22_13-767461_640w.jpg Images (6).jpg Def-Jam-Vendetta-DMX.jpg 2129944-dmx2.jpg 2129943-dmx1.jpg Def jam vendetta 002.jpg DMXFIGHTER.jpg 0217.png Quotes *"Stop acting like a bitch! Dog!" - Victory Outro *"Grrrr." - Activating the upwards blazin' taunt *"Get at me dog! When you're ready dog!" Videos Trivia *DMX, along with Keith Murray, were the only characters and real life people on D-Mob's Crew, who did not return in Def Jam: Fight For NY or any other Def Jam games. *DMX may have intentionally chose to not return in Def Jam Fight For NY, as he claimed that the Def Jam record label weren't paying him enough money for his appearance in Vendetta alone. Thus, he didn't return in Fight for NY, or any other Def Jam games, likely due to said contoversies.http://theboombox.com/dmx-def-jam-video-game/ *DMX's front blazin' move is used by Santos in Def Jam Fight For NY. *His front blazin' move is named after his song of the same name. References Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities